No Sides In Hatred
by deathrosekitty
Summary: AU Naruto compares Sakura and Ino's personality.What makes Ino tick?And yet maybe Naruto and Haku can help Sakura and Ino leave Sasuke and repair their friendship...or make it worse.Oh yeah did I meantion Haku didn't die?hakuino narusaku
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

**_JUST TO TELL YOU:_**  
_Italics are thoughts!_  
**Bold** **are things that are emphisized!**

**No Sides In Hatred**

**Chapter 1: Haku Isn' t Dead, The Unexpected Save**

"I' m sorry Naruto." The boy said as he dissapeared. Naruto tried to sense him, but he couldn't. The power he had earlier slipped back to wherever it came from and the blond was left to look around his surroundings.

"Oh no! Is he gonna-" Naruto didn't even have to finish his thought when the demon vesal saw perfectly that his friend, and enemy, was going to sacrafice himself.

"No!" The Uzumaki yelled, but knew he couldn't do anything even if he tried.

_Damn! Someone has to be able to do something! _

XXX

A young **looking** woman gazed down at the sight. She sighed at the battle remembering her ninja days before. . . She didn't want to think about her past.

Watching still, she saw one of the boys fling himself towards his companion fighting one of the leaf nins.

_A sacrifice?_

The woman thought quickly about what to do and decided to interfere.

XXX

Just as Haku placed his body as a shield for Zabuza he felt someone pushing him away from the spot. No, it was more like a person FLUNG him! _Who- ? How can someone be that strong? _Haku thought as he flew back.

An 'Ugh!' was heard from Zabuza. Haku forced himself to look over there and couldn't help the long awaited tears. The silver haired man Zabuza had been fighting had thrusted his hand through Zabuza's body. **His **only friends' body.

"No. " Haku whispered. Before the body even dropped the kekkei genkai made a fast turn to avoid seeing. And it turned out that Gato and his men were behind them.

"Ah! Poor boy. Ha ha ha." Gato looked satisfied at Zabuza' s death and Haku could only gaze back in shock.

_How could he- Did he know Zabuza was going to die? _ Haku thought before instantly getting angry.

"You! Did you plan this? " His voice cracked and he knew the leaf nins and the bridge builder were watching him.

"Me? Now why would I plan that? I' d rather watch scum die unexpectantly. It **is** more amusing." His smile made Haku ache with bloodlust. How dare he say that!

"YOU' RE THE SCUM!" Came a yell. Naruto was by his side and just as angry as Haku.

"Yeah!" The pink haired girl screamed from the back. She seemed like she didn't fear them as long as she was back there protecting the bridgebuilder.

Zabuza' s murderer walked to Haku' s other side and and the boy had to hold back a snarl. He wasn' t sure whether he should hate the man or just push it away and fight along side him against Gato.

"Ha ha ha ha. " Gato continued laughing, "If I' m the scum why are you going to die?"

Naruto shouted again, "WE AREN' T! YOU ARE!" And launched at the pack of men. A second after the silver haired man rushed in to and Haku quickly followed them to attack.

"Naruto! You and I are going to get the others. Let your friend deal with Gato!" The man said and Naruto nodded his head to obey. Haku was excited that the jerk that thought he could run Zabuza and himself like sideshow freaks was going to get what he deserves. Gato was going to die.

Haku grabbed a deep breath of air. For Zabuza. Everything he did was now for Zabuza.

XXX

It was like watching a miniture war. The ones her grandparents talked about with such detail. But Sakura knew better. It wasn' t a war. It was payback. Something she never knew or needed to deal with.

"Tazuna- kun. You should hide. I need to check on my teammate. " Sakura told the old man. She was worried that her team would all die and those men would take her to do what they wanted, but she held her fear in check. She **had **to check on Sasuke.

The bridgebuilder went off and Sakura hoped if her sensei lived through this that she wouldn't get scolded. She feared Kakashi' s words more than anything else about him.

"Sasuke!" The pink haired qirl whispered as if she wanted him to wake up. He wouldn' t be able to wake up. Sakura had to remind herself. He' s dead.

Her emerald eyes gazed back where Naruto, Kakashi, and the boy were fighting. It looked like they did a quick job on the leader because Sakura saw him fall. Blood was everywhere over there and Sakura shivered because of it.

Looking back at her crushes pretty face she wondered if he would mind if she put his head in her lap. A part of her didn' t want to think of him as dead.

Sakura placed her right hand at the back of his neck and her left on his chest. Sasuke breathed and she immediatly let go and jumped back.

"Uhh. . ." The Uchiha moaned as he came to. Sakura wondered what she should do. Should she help him? She just might make it worse! What could she do to help him!

Her cotton candy hair blew in a small breeze and she looked back at the battlefield. Since their boss died most of the henchmen either took off or stayed to fight and die. Most of them were dead and the three people fighting them were still up and fighting. Sakura decided it was safe to call to her teacher.

"Kakashi- sensei! Kakashi! He' s alive! Sasuke' s alive!"

Kakashi turned to her and a man came out behind him with a knife. Naruto jumped in to save him and Kakashi went back to the battle. None of them could help her. Neither Kakashi or that boy could save Sasuke right now.

Wait! Sakura could fight. She was no good at it, but if it provided some time for one of them to help Sasuke she would do it!

Sakura charged to the fight a few yards from her. There wasn' t that many henchmen left and she could take that boys place. She had a strong feeling that he would help since Naruto stuck up for him. Either way sacrificing herself for her crush to live would be better than standing in the sidelines and getting blamed.

She was there now! Catching up to her target she screamed towards him, "Help my teammate! I' ll take your place!"

He hesitated and Sakura brought her shruiken out. Throwing them at his current apponent the boy finally decided to trade and the pink haired girl was left to fend for herself in a life and death situation. She was smart though. Sakura stayed far enough away so he couldn' t touch her. Basically she ran away and he ran after. When he would catch up Sakura would do the replacement technique she knew and both her and the ugly man she was fighting would run around some more.

Sakura knew she would get killed if she tried to hit him, or fight him head on. The pink haired girl only needed time. And she recived it. Soon Naruto and Kakashi were shielding her and attacking the man. Kakashi killed him off and Naruto turned to her worriedly.

"Are you okay Sakura- chan?"

"Of coarse I' m okay! Who we need to know is really okay right now is **Sasuke**!" Naruto wrinkled his nose in hatred as he went on about himself. Sakura was ready to smack him, but thought it would be better if she saw if Sasuke was alright.

God she hoped he was alright.

NOTES:

THIS IS NOT A SASUSAKU! I don't write that! If you want anything near a sasusaku I have a poem justifying Sakura' s love towards him, but as I said before that is as far as I go on a sasusaku fic!

Anyway. I am so proud on how this first chapter turned out. I really hope I' m getting better at writing because I really need it. (I want to become a writer) And I hope you who like this story review! I don' t want to give the pairings I have picked out away, but you can probably guess them if you want.

Review please!


	2. Mourning Choices

**_JUST TO TELL YOU:_**  
_Italics are thoughts!_  
**Bold** **are things that are emphisized!**

**Chapter 2: Mourning Choices**

Haku kneeled in front of Zabuza's grave. He was the only one there at the time. The others from Konoha were inside complaining and worrying over the Uchiha boy. His thoughts led to yesterday. The only good thing that happened after all the fighting. . .

_**Flashback:**_

_His tears dried as he bloodied his hands fighting henchman after henchman. The smart ones ran off and the idiots stayed behind. It was easy finishing them off. _

_Out of no where the pink haired child, who was supposed to be protecting Gato' s original target, came and told him to help her teammate. _

_"Please. " She said as she brought out her shruiken and kunai. Haku finally nodded to her and ran back to the fallen boy. _

_He was breathing. Haku knew, because he did not aim to kill. The older boy knelt down and with years of expierence he took out the needles. After that was done Haku ripped off some of the cloth on his sleeve. Bandaging the pretty boy he heard silence from the other end, where the battlefield was._

_"Is he- is Sasuke alright?" The girl asked before she even stopped from her run over here. _

_Haku nodded and told her, "He will be alright."_

_"Ya! I knew we could count on you!" Naruto yelled. The silver haired man just ignored them all completely._

_Sakura suddenly realized something, "Hey! We better check on Tazuna and get Sasuke into bed!" _

_Naruto said he wanted to leave the bastard here, but all of them agreed none the less that they should go back to the house. Haku prepared himself to gather Zabuza' s dead body and disapear when he felt an hand on his arm. It was Naruto._

_"He' s the person that reconized you, isn' t he?"_

_"Yes, Naruto." _

_The fox seal smiled sadly, "Come with us. We' ll bury him together." _

_His words were kind and unlike his hyper self, but it was what Haku needed. Someone like him. Even if Naruto didn' t lose the person close to him. He still needed that connection._

_Haku followed the three to the old mans house. Kakashi was carrying Sasuke. Naruto was back to normal and for the moment Haku was just happy to nod his head at the blonds many words._

_They came back and put Sasuke in his sleeping place with new bandages. Then Naruto and Haku burried Zabuza together because Kakashi thought it would be best. _

_It was past midnight when they all finally went to bed._

_**End Flashback**_

And now, it was midday morning. The perfect time to sit down and feel sorry for himself. Haku didn' t want to put up any more facades with Sakura and Naruto huddling about him worried. Out here he felt he could cope with the loss as long as he was alone.

Haku' s long hair swept into his face and he realized he wasn' t the only one out here. He didn' t say anything, but Kakashi knew he was intruding. The jounin didn' t really care.

"When are you going to run off again?" Kakashi asked. Any words that went between the two could easily tell that Kakashi didn' t like Haku.

"I don' t know." Haku answered truthfully.

Kakashi went on, "Our client seems to think that you could stay with him and his family. They are more than open to the idea."

Haku just nodded his head. He had heard earlier when Kakashi was talking the family into it.

"You should give it a try. It might be. . . more soothing. And you could visit this grave any time you want."

The younger boys shoulders hunched and the leaf jounin sensed he said something wrong. Kakashi retreated before a useless fight broke out.

When Haku heard the door close he forced himself to breath. It just made him choke and soon he was in a fit of sobs. Arms came around him and he saw a stray of pink hair. In front of the kekkei genkai was the boy clad in orange and in back of him was the pink haired girl. Sakura was hugging him just like an older sister would and Haku felt drifted away in memories of his mother.

Naruto smiled at him and stated, "You should come back to Konoha with us."

"Naruto, are you sure he can do that?" Sakura asked.

"I don' t think I can. " Haku added.

His words upset the blond and Naruto complained about Haku staying here. Soon it was dinner time and Tsunami, Tazuna' s daughter, was outside shouting at them about starving themselves. Haku wondered if he should try to get transferred to Konoha and become a leaf nin.

XXX

Naruto lied awake in bed as he thought of Sakura. The blond was so happy that she didn't seem as mean to him as she normally was, but that was probably because Sakura spent all her time mothering Sasuke while Naruto tried to convince Haku to come to Konoha.

_Maybe I should go wake him up and ask him again._ Naruto thought to himself. It might be rude, but he didn't want to let his new friend go so easily. He wanted another friend besides Iruka back home.

The Uzumaki lifted his head to look around the room. Sasuke was asleep and Haku was sharing a room with Kakashi- sensei so it might be harder to get to him. Naruto didn' t care though, and for some reason he knew Haku wouldn' t be sleeping. That the older boy would be back at his friends' grave.

And Haku was.

"You don' t need to convince me of anything."

"I do too!" Naruto insisted, "You shouldn' t give up being a ninja just because he died! You should fight for others like us that have only one person to count on! You should fight for people who **HAVE** lost the most important thing to them!"

Haku lifted his head, "Should I? You seem much better at it."

"No! Not unless you promise to at least try and become a ninja of the leaf! I won' t ever try to go through with my dreams if you don' t at least try!"

"Should I?" He repeated.

"Yes! Don' t give up so easily!" Naruto yelled louder. Neither of them noticed Kakashi sitting on the roof watching them. Haku and Naruto also didn't notice when Kakashi put a sleeping jutsu and one to make you forget. Both boys drifted off, but the demon seals words still stayed with Haku.

XXX

The next morning Haku awoke earlier than the others. He felt the conversation last night, but thought it was too dreamlike to be real. Thinking that it' d be better walking around than sitting he got up to wander.

Passing the grave without looking Haku decided to follow the old paths into the forest to gather herbs. It was peaceful there and thoughts became more clearer when he reached a small pond. Nothing bothered Haku when he was at that place, so in order to come to a decision Haku decided to stay there for the day.

The day was lovely and went by slow. Haku' s nerves were calmed in the end. He even half accepted Zabuza' s death. As for his decision on going to Konoha. . .

"Will you go? Will you?" Naruto asked while jumping around. Sakura hit the blond on the head and Sasuke smirked at him.

"Idiot."

"Teme!"

"Naruto! Leave Sasuke alone!" The routine continued on like nothing happened. Haku thought it was amusing. Kakashi was reading his book, but put it away to listen to the boys answer.

"Yes. I' ll go." Haku announced. Naruto cheered loudly, Sakura looked happy, Sasuke didn' t care, and Kakashi looked on disaprovingly.

They packed their things. Haku stood at Zabuza' s grave again and grabbed the dead mans sword. It was all Haku had left of him after all.

NOTES:

Can someone tell me what words or fraises I can use to define Haku instead of _Kekkei Genkai _and _younger boy, older boy _and _him/ he_.  
This is going by slowly and it will speed up later on, I think.

Thank you for your review **ranma hibiki**!


	3. Back To Konoha, Meeting Team 10

**_JUST TO TELL YOU:_**  
_Italics are thoughts!_  
**Bold** **are things that are emphisized!**

**Chapter 3: Back To Konoha, Meeting Team 10**

Yawns came from the three students. They had to take a detour because Kakashi made some excuse about another team on a C- rank mission.

He said it would be easier if they traveled back together with the other team. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto thought it was a waste of time.

"We' re almost there." The silver haired ninja answered the blond boys whine. They had been walking all night in order to get there faster.

"I wonder which team has a C- rank mission. . ." Sakura wondered out loud as they continued on. They weren' t that far away now. The five could even see the tips of the buildings.

Naruto perked up. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Sasuke grunted, but didn't pick up the pace. Sakura ran after scolding him. Haku smiled kindly and walked a little faster. Kakashi walked along ignoring all of them, too wrapped up in his book.

"I' m gonna win! Sasuke's gonna lose!" Came from the blond. The Uchiha started running after feeling angry at Naruto for saying that.

The emerald eyed pre-teen ran after yelling at Naruto and cheering on Sasuke. Haku shook his head at their childishness and laughed.

The blue- green and brown buildings became clearer as the three raced and hollored. They all stopped before going in the village. Admiring the colors and cleanness.

"Hurry up!" Kakashi said as he walked ahead of them.

"Hey! Wait up sensei!" Sakura squealed and team seven ran after. Haku gazed at the buildings a little longer before following after.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined loudly.

Kakashi gave a half glare and tried to ignore him.

Sakura and Haku talked to each other quietly and Sasuke watched as their sensei put his book away thinking to himself, _We must be there because he- _

"YOU!" Came a high- pitched voice from the mansion they were walking to. The huge building was like the others in the town. Blue- green and brown. The only difference was this house was three stories and had a MASSIVE garden all around. All your eyes could see was the rainbow of colors and the healthy green stems that held them up.

The five people looked around until they saw where the voice came from. On one of the many balconies was Yamanaka Ino. The queen of Sasuke fan- girls and a very loud blond too. She was pointing at Sakura.

"Ugh! Ino- _pig_!" Sakura screeched back and the two females started to glare at each other.

Haku had an amused smile on his face and turned to Sasuke, "They know each other?"

Sasuke grunted at him and started to death- glare at the flower patch near his feet, "Just what I need..."

The kind older boy gave a small laugh and turned to study the blond on the balcony. She wasn't alone there anymore. Haku guessed the boy with the pineapple head and the other boy stuffing his face were her teammates since they seemed so young and unscarred from real life. Then there was an older woman and a man who looked about the same age. One had to be their team sensei and the other must be the client. That concluded from the little information he bugged out of Kakashi, Haku thought it was time to stop the staring contest.

"Hello! We' re here to travel back to Konoha with you!" Ino stopped to yell something at him, but couldn't. Instead she couldn't get a specific thought out of her head, _Wow. She's pretty. She better not be with my Sasuke- kun!_

The pineapple head let out a sigh. "So troublesome." And followed his female team mate who was running through the mansion to get outside where team seven and Haku was. His fat friend followed after.

Both of the adults chuckled and followed the three pre- teens after.

"SASUKE- KUN!" Ino latched herself on him and Sakura started screaming at her. The long haired blond ignored the cotton candy haired cutie and glared at Haku instead.

_Another person who thinks I'm a female. Hm..._ He smiled back at her. She was a little shocked. A fan girl of Sasuke's never acted like this. Maybe she was gay...

"Are you a lesbian?" Ino bluntly asked and Haku had to hold back from laughing.

Sakura snorted at her, "You're such a moron _Ino_! He's not a lesbian! Or would he be..."

"You mean she's a guy?" Nara Shikamaru came up and looked Haku over.

" This team isn't shy about anything, is it?" The mist nin asked to no one in particular. Watching as the pineapple head looked him up and down without any shyness or coyness about him.

"Heh heh heh. " The older man chuckled. Haku turned to the man getting a better look. He had a cigarette lit in his mouth and a beard that covered a good portion of his face. He chuckled some more before pulling Kakashi away to talk to him.

"So. You' re a guy... " The female, Ino, spoke to Haku. Looking him up and down like her team mate had.

"Is there something interesting you see?" She blushed at his comment and ran to the older woman.

The woman had a silky kimono of white and blue designs and patterns with a light purple background. Her dirty blonde hair was twisted in a bun in the back of her head and her green eyes caught Haku's.

"Hello." She greeted him. Her voice was rough and sounded like a mans. It wasn't a second after Haku heard it he knew it was because of that cut on her neck. Straight in the middle and it looked like when it was fresh it almost killed her.

"Hello." He said back and Ino pouted at not being the center of attention.

"Mama!" She whined and the woman turned to her.

"Why don't you go upset Sakura. It looks like she's enjoying herself trying to get away from the blond boy. "

Ino obeyed and walked away to insult the pink haired girl. Her _mother_ turned back to Haku and smiled kindly.

"I am Yamanaka Aka."

"I am Haku. Your first name means red, crimson, scarlet, doesn't it?"

She smiled a little wider, "Yes, it does. My father was obsessed with those colors."

Haku almost cringed. He didn't like the color or being reminded of it. He'd rather be surrounded by the color and sound of water. . . The sea.

"I'm guessing you don't like my name that much." She laughed roughly. Almost going into a coughing fit.

"Your name is fine. . ." He trailed off. Wondering why she even wanted to talk to him in the first place. Before he could ask screaming came from the two girls. Naruto was slightly panicking, waving his arms around and trying to get them to stop.

Haku suddenly knew it was going to be a long trip to Konoha.

XXXX

Ino and Sakura growled at each other on either side of Sasuke. Their arms were linked with his and once in awhile they would tug him away from the other girl. Naruto was walking on the pink haired girls side and trying to get her attention. The long haired blonds team mates, Shikamaru and Chouji, were walking behind everyone else with their sensei after them. Kakashi led in the front and Haku stayed alone walking behind Sasuke and in front of the three males in the back. It had taken awhile to get the two girls calmed down and Haku didn't really want to upset them anymore. Or have another headache because of the high pitched screaming.

The fight had been about Uchiha Sasuke of coarse. Now that Haku and the others didn't have to break the girls' slaps and hair pulling apart he decided it was time for more thoughts on Team Ten.

Yamanaka Ino, as he heard from Naruto, was a rude blond and a big Sasuke fangirl. Of coarse she was also pretty, and her eyes... Her eyes had no pupils. Yet she wasn't a kekkei genkai, was she? Top of her class. Haku's main thoughts was that she had potental. What he didn't know was who she fought for. Who was her special person? Haku had hoped it wouldn't be Sasuke. The crush would probably get in the way and destroy her hopes of ever becoming a good shinobi.

If she really wanted to. He didn't really know.

Nara Shikamaru. Lazy, acts like an old man, and doesn't judge. He just doesn't care. Complains about everything. . . The boy was probably forced to become a ninja. Haku thought it might be better to figure him out later.

Akimichi Chouji. A kekkei genkai. Eats a lot and the person he fights for is Shikamaru and his family. Haku summed up that he was weak and easy to get to. Another thing to look into later.

And their sensei. Asuma. He was a smoker and that was about it. Laid back and lazy. Not as lazy as Shikamaru-kun though. . .

Not really much interest. They all weren't very much interest. Team 10 seemed like they haven't been through anything yet. No personal losses. No secrets. Haku didn't really see a reason to get to know any of them, but it would be interesting to know for sure...

There would be no rest on the way home. The two girls had started name calling and pushing each other again. Haku was right when he said it would be a long way back to the leaf. And he could just see poor Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

XXX  
NOTE: Well. I wanted to throw this as a scrap, but I decided that I'd finally put it up here. I've had it for a long time...


	4. Let Haku Stay!

**No Sides In Hatred**

**Chapter 4: "Let Haku Stay!"**

They survived the trip back to Konoha. The only reason for saying so though was that the five had a small delay in meeting team ten. After listening to Yamanaka Ino and Sakura... Well you get it. The rest of the trip was tough on everyone. (Mostly Sasuke, but anyway.)

Safely arriving Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, and Sasuke scattered leaving Asuma, Kakashi, and Haku to give the third Hokage their seperate mission reports. Naruto would have left to... though there was nothing to do except get ramen... alone.

_'Maybe Haku could come.' _The fox boy thought.

"Come on Haku. I can show you around." Naruto gazed up at the female-looking male.

"No Naruto," Kakashi intercepted, "Haku has to meet with the Hokage. He decides whether your... friend gets to stay or not."

Haku smiled at Naruto. "Will you come with. I'm a little nervous. I don't think they'll let me stay."

"Of coarse they'll let you stay! Your with me!" the blue eyed boy boasted warmly, "And when they accept you you can even come and live with me! We'll be roommates!"

The mist boy gave a little laugh.

Walking along in silence Haku mused with himself. _'Maybe I'll have a family again.'_

Hopeful. Both Naruto and himself were hopeful.

XXX

The third Hokage shuffled his papers as Konohamaru impaciently paced and Ebisu surveyed.

"Granpa! He'll be here soon right!?" The little boy wailed. The third chuckled at his grandsons typical behavior. Ebisu, on the other hand, felt his annoyance getting bigger.

"Now! Honorable grandson-"

"It's okay, Ebisu," The Hokage soothed, "We are all impacient to see Naruto again."

The sunglassed teachers discust was poured throughout the room by his posture. Though Ebisu said nothing of the topic he knew his better, Konoha's leader, could feel it clearly.

Clearing his throat Ebisu commanded his energy to controlling his own emotions.

Kakashi chose this time to 'poof' himself in. Knowing Naruto and Haku were waiting outside until he finished his report, Kakashi relaxed a little as the Hokage dismissed the other two that were preoccupying the room.

The Hokage turned to Kakashi, "Hm, everything went well?"

The silver haired jounin sighed, "It depends on how you mean..."

"What happened?"

"It seemed that the mission should have been classed B- rank. There was a Jounin and an ANBU after our client. Their names were Momochi Zabuza and Haku. Momochi Zabuza died, but on the other hand..."

Naruto burst into the room. Not being able to take waiting anymore. He shouted to the Hokage loudly, "Hey, old man! Can Haku stay or what?"

The Hokage covered up his mild confusion as the said 'Haku' walked in the door calmly after Naruto.

"Kakashi, what is this?"

The jounin felt his irritation slowly showing, "I told you to wait. I'm sorry Hokage, but Haku was left alive and has asked to come here and become a ninja of Konoha. Naruto has foolishly supported this idea."

"I see." The old man gazed upon the two younger ones. "I'm sorry Naruto, but Haku is an outlaw. We have no means to equip someone as such into our home. Haku, I hope you understand you'll have to be under imidiate arrest and interogated.

Haku bowed, "I understand."

Kakashi felt as if he had won an important victory, but Naruto wouldn't let it go.

"That isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Kakashi replied.

"Haku isn't a bad person! He was under someone who was bad! He's not an enemy!!! I would trust him to watch my back! He's a very loyal person!!!!!!" Naruto went on shouting.

"Enough Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, "Learn some control."

The Hokage smiled on Naruto, "I see how you feel, but the law is black and white. Haku can not be a ninja here."

"Then let him become a citizen! "

"I'm sorry, we can't do that, Naruto."

"Then let him be watched by Kakashi! Whatever you can do to let him stay and not get tortured!"

The silver haired Jounin felt his eye twitch, "I will not agree to that."

The fox stuck out his tongue towards his teacher, "Someone else will!"

"Who? What idiot will watch over a criminal?" Kakashi continued.

"Grrrr! I don't care! Just as long as Haku stays!"

The Hokage shook his head at the two, "Enough! Okay Naruto. Find someone who will watch Haku and we'll see if he can become a citizen."

Naruto's smile lit up the room, "Thanks old man! Come on Haku, let's go find someone that doesn't have a stick up his ass like Kakashi."

The kind boy smiled, "Okay, Naruto." The two hurried out of the room with an energetic Naruto ready to show Haku the town. Kakashi stayed behind. Feeling a little more than pissed.

"Hokage-sama as much as I respect you... I don't think that was a good choice." The silver haired jounin chose his words carefully.

The Hokage chuckled. "Don't worry Kakashi. You'll keep an eye on him, won't you?"

Straining to smile under his mask Kakashi replied, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Disappearing in a poof of smoke the Hokage smiled, "Besides. Haku seems like a genuine boy."

Kakashi appeared on a roof, watching the two boys with angry thoughts. _'The boy is a missing nin! He betrayed his own village... What makes the Hokage think that Haku won't...' _The mysterious jounin's eye caught Naruto pulling a prank on the ramen vender. Running away without paying. An idea came to him. _'Hm. The Hokage is getting soft. He's giving Naruto special treament because of the fox... Maybe I should hurry it along to prove that the special treatment just led a uncontrollable boy into our village. It would get him out as soon as possible.'_

Naruto and Haku continued their way through the village as Kakashi strolled after them from above. A, what you would call, evil plan formulating the mist boys' demise.


End file.
